My Sweet Boy, My Sugar
by pocketsun
Summary: Their love cannot be controlled. Deathly Hallows Spoilers


**My Sweet Boy, My Sugar**

**WARNING! This fic contains spoilers from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. If you have not read Deathly Hallows yet and do not wished to be spoiled, please do not read this story.**

**If you want to be spoiled, I will explain who these characters are in my author's note.****  
**

* * *

"My father tells me I'm to stay away from you," Albus said quietly, his eyes looking at anything but the young man in front of him. 

"And do you always listen to what your father says, Albus?"

His words were harsh and Albus felt as though he had been slapped hard across the face. He may as well have been. He deserved it.

The man moved forward and grasped his shoulders forcefully. "You didn't answer my question, Al. Do you always listen to what your father says? Are you so pathetic that you can't make a decision without consulting your dearest daddy?"

"Scorpius, _please_, you're hurting me!"

"Damn it, Albus, _you're_ hurting _me_!"

Scorpius' hold on him lessened and he turned away from him. He looked so defeated. Albus couldn't stand to see him this way. He placed his arms around him, resting his head against the taller man's back. The thought of Scorpius in pain hurt Albus far more than he could admit. Could he go against his father? Could he go against his entire family for this man he held so tightly in his arms?

His inner battle was interrupted by Scorpius' voice.

"Albus," he murmured, "Let go of me. You're only making this harder."

He obliged.

This was much too hard! Why couldn't this be easy? Why couldn't he have fallen for some pretty little thing. Why had he fallen for the one person his father had begged him not to fall for? He gripped his hair tightly while trying to come up with answers to his own silent questions.

It wasn't as if he had fallen for him just to spite his father. His father wasn't even part of the reason. Scorpius was just-- he was amazing. He was beautiful. He was funny. He was intelligent. His body was something to be envious of. He was everything Albus wanted in a mate and more.

And his father wanted him to end it? No, he simply could not let this man go. He _would not_ let him go.

He raised his head and realized that Scorpius was about to leave.

"Scorpius, wait! Please."

"Albus, I told you, you're only going to make this worse."

He furrowed his brows in frustration. "Scorp, you don't understand. You don't even know what I'm going to say and you're already dismissing it. You know I love your stubborn nature, but please, let me get a few words in."

"You, you love my stubborn behavior?" Scorpius asked, clearly confused at what Albus had just said.

"Scorp, I love everything about you," he said slowly, making sure that his words came out exactly like he planned them to in his mind.

Scorpius stood unmoving in front of him, a look of shock upon his face. He wouldn't say it out loud, but Scorpius looked absolutely adorable. When there were a few inches left between them, Albus looked him right in the eyes. He had to make sure Scorpius knew he meant every word he was about to say.

He took his lover's hands in his own and squeezed them tightly. "Scorpius, I love you," he said without blinking.

A smile burst across his face and he couldn't help but let out a happy laugh. Scorpius wrapped his arms around him and closed any space that had been between them a moment ago.

"Well then, Albus, I must say that I love you, too."

Albus opened his mouth to reply, but Scorpius had taken matters into his own hands and made sure that the only thing to come out of his mouth was a sigh of relief.

The lovers kissed, not noticing the door behind them opening slowly.

"You owe me twenty galleons, James," Rose giggled.

"And you own me ten more, buddy," Hugo added, clapping his cousin on the back.

"I, err, right! Yeah..." James spluttered out.

"James, you own me fifty galleons," Professor Longbottom said from behind the trio. "Now, get back to your common room!"

Rose and Hugo grabbed the still shocked James and dragged him away from the sight that had caused his current state of distress.

Neville silently closed the door, smiling and shaking his head. "Merlin, I can't wait to tell Luna!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Proudly sailing the HMS AS/S and loving it!

**AS/S? What is that?** AS stands for Albus Severus Potter, who is Harry and Ginny's youngest son. The other S stands for Scorpius Malfoy, who is Draco's Son. James is Harry's oldest son with Ginny. Hugo and Rose are Hermione and Ron's children.

Neville is the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts.


End file.
